Field
The disclosure relates to a method to manufacture an optoelectronic assembly comprising an optical connector to couple at least one optical fiber to the optoelectronic assembly, an optical component to change a beam of light in the optoelectronic assembly and an optoelectronic component to convert the light into an electric signal or to convert the electric signal into the light. The disclosure is further directed to the optical connector and the optoelectronic assembly.
Technical Background
An optoelectronic assembly usually comprises an optoelectronic device, such as a photodiode or a Vertical Cavity Surface-Emitting Laser (VCSEL), to change an optical signal/light into an electric signal and vice versa. The light may be transferred in an optical fiber or an array of optical fibers, such as an optical fiber ribbon. In order to couple the light between the at least one optical fiber and the optoelectronic device with low loss, the at least one optical fiber and the optoelectronic device have to be properly aligned to each other.
According to another embodiment of an optoelectronic assembly, an optical component may be arranged between the optoelectronic device and the optical fiber/optical fiber array. The optical component may be configured to direct a beam of light coupled out of the optical fiber to an active area of the optoelectronic device. In order to change the beam of the light so that the light is coupled between the optical fiber/optical fiber array and the optoelectronic device with low loss, it is necessary to properly align the optical fiber, the optical component and the optoelectronic device to each other.
Several methods and configurations exist to couple an optical fiber to an optoelectronic device. Commonly known methods of coupling an optical fiber to an optoelectronic module involve active alignment of the optical fiber and the optoelectronic device. In order to accomplish an active alignment, alignment marks may be provided on a substrate of the module. Firstly the optoelectronic device is placed on the substrate in relation to the alignment marks. In a second step, the optical fiber is aligned in relation to the alignment marks so that light can be coupled between the end of the optical fiber and the optoelectronic device with low loss. The alignment procedure may be controlled by a camera system.
In case of coupling a plurality of single optical fibers or a plurality of optical fiber arrays to a plurality of optoelectronic devices it is required that the active alignment is done separately for every single pair of an optoelectronic device, the corresponding optical fiber/fiber array and an optical component or for linear arrays of such components. The alignment of the optical fibers/optical fiber arrays, the optical components and the optoelectronic devices is usually a complex and a time-consuming procedure which causes an unintentional high insertion loss in case of imprecise alignment.
It is a desire to provide a method to manufacture an optoelectronic assembly comprising an optical connector to couple at least one optical fiber to the optoelectronic assembly, an optical component to change a beam of light in the optoelectronic assembly and an optoelectronic component to convert the light into an electric signal or to convert the electric signal into the light which enables a precise and time-saving coupling of the at least one optical fiber and the optoelectronic device. It is a further desire to provide an optical connector which enables to precisely couple at least one optical fiber and an optoelectronic device in a time-saving manner. It is a further desire to provide an optoelectronic assembly which enables a precise and time-saving coupling of at least one optical fiber and an optoelectronic device.